Ava Adore
by Mara Windrunner
Summary: Todo empezó aquel fatídico día en el que notó su existencia y reconoció su humanidad. La telaraña hilada por ambos comenzó con tenues resplandores de color dorado y terminó con un charco de rubíes que acabó con el único vestigio de humanidad que alguna vez había podido tener. Vestigios del inicio de una obsesión y de su insano desenlace. (Resubido y reeditado) - (HIATUS INDEFINIDO)
1. Dorado (Prólogo)

**Disclaimer:** Bla, bla, bla, Harry Potter no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla. Le pertenece a Rowling (gracias, estimada señora, por crear una de las obras más maravillosas de todos los tiempos. Y gracias — _heh—_ por cagarla con la birria de octavo libro. No era necesario), bla, bla, bla. A ver, si me pagaran por hacer esto, no estaría en Venezuela para empezar.

 **Nota:** Éste fic lo subí hace añales (por ahí por el dos mil once), cuando era nueva en Fanfiction, y lo borré hace dos años gracias a ciertas cosas (entre ellas depresión y ver que lo estaban "adaptando" en otros lados, cuando había especificado bien que no acepto adaptaciones de mis historias). Pero, no sé, hay momentos en los que la nostalgia ataca y solo quieres escribir algo, así sea rehacer alguna de tus historias.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Lenguaje un poquito fuerte. No sé qué otra advertencia podría poner (vamos, que para eso está el bendito rating).

 **Música:** Todos mis fics tienen _música_. Deal with it.

 _Fever Ray – Concrete Walls_

 _Crosses (†††) - † (No es chiste, la canción se llama así)_

* * *

 _"El amor es un estado mágico que ayuda a vivir, la obsesión en cambio puede llegar a ser mortal." (Anónimo)_

* * *

 **(Prólogo)**

 **Dorado**

Tom Riddle sin duda podía encajar a la perfección en lo que muchas personas definirían como alguien perfecto, valga la redundancia. Era cortés, inteligente, educado, caballeroso, poseedor de un físico tan atractivo como para mantener a toda la población femenina rogando por un ápice, un minúsculo segundo de su atención. Aunado a esto, era inmensamente apreciado y tenido en alta estima por todos los profesores. ¡Vamos, que tenía a todo Hogwarts comiendo de la palma de su mano!

Con excepción, claro está, de aquel irritante profesor _pelirrojo_. Siempre hay excepciones, lastres en su camino, que no dejan de interpelarlo buscando averiguar qué pasa por su mente, qué ocurre en su vida. Quién es, qué es más allá de esa máscara de perfección que lo rodea como un halo invisible e indivisible.

Por supuesto, solo puede sentir la más profunda y oscura bilis subiendo por su garganta cada vez que debe toparse con éste profesor; pensar _"Deja de entrometerte"_ cada vez que lo interpela, llamándolo por ese odioso nombre al cual debe responder temporalmente.

Porque todos sabemos que él, un mago como él, no puede – _no debe_ — tener un nombre tan insulso y común como _Tom_. Pero esto es harina de otro costal y no nos atañe por ahora.

Tom no solía interesarse profundamente por nadie. Es decir, no es como si alguien estuviese a su altura o siquiera pudiera soñar con estar a su altura. No, claro que no — _¡por supuesto que no!—_. Los que lo acompañaban eran meros seguidores. _Súbditos_ , diría él sin vacilación en su voz. Súbditos que podrían ser reemplazados en cualquier momento. Amasijos humanos reemplazables y olvidables por los cuales él no sería capaz de siquiera enarcar una ceja. Era maravilloso sentirse admirado, envidiado; pero él era quien era, y atraer nuevos seguidores, nuevos súbditos, no era algo que se le diera difícil. Podría ahogar una carcajada — _y vaya que podría desternillarse si quisiera—_ , como si no tuviese a miles rogando por que siquiera les dirigiera una mirada o una mueca, sin importar cómo fuese la misma.

Eso, claro, era parte fundamental de sus pensamientos. Y lo fue, hasta aquel día.

 _Oh, aquel infame día._

La primera vez que la vio fue en la orilla del lago, sentada bajo uno de los frondosos robles que lo bordeaban. Cabello blanco y largo, recogido en una suerte de coleta mal amarrada, piel muy pálida, figura alargada, de un metro sesenta y algo de estatura… Y ojos dorados. Resplandecientes ojos dorados, como las brillantes insignias que permanecían estáticas, ausentes, tras el sempiterno vidrio de la repisa donde reposan todos los trofeos y premios dedicados y otorgados a alumnos excepcionales y sobresalientes.

Hacía frío (más de lo normal), y una niebla se arremolinaba en torno al inmenso cuerpo de agua, y en torno a ella. Toda la escena parecía salida de un sueño, tenía un matiz onírico innegable que le otorgaba cierto aire siniestro a la pálida muchacha que permanecía, ausente a todo, a la orilla del lago. De no ser por la clara visión de sus piernas y sus zapatos, hubiera creído a pies juntitos que se trataba de algún fantasma, alguna desdichada fémina ahogada en el lago tiempo atrás.

Al cabo de unos días, supo su nombre: Alice Stratford. Sangre pura. Con lejano, demasiado lejano, parentesco con los Black. De su misma edad. Destacada en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras pero exageradamente pésima en Pociones. Perteneciente a su misma casa y, por sobre todo, sin amigos notables.

¿Dónde había estado semejante persona durante todos los años que llevaba allí?

" _Cosa rara_ ", pensó Tom. Al menos debía llevarse bien con alguien, supuso. Todas las personas comunes tienen amigos, o siquiera un lastre del cual no pudieran deshacerse.

Error. A todos los trataba despectivamente, _a todos sin ninguna notable excepción_. Con los profesores era fría e impersonal — _exageradamente distante—_ , y con los chicos, fuesen de la casa que fuesen, era cortante y reservada. Prácticamente los evitaba como a la lepra.

 _"Será homosexual"_ , pensó, en un intento por justificar la normalidad de aquella fémina.

Pero, _oh dulce ironía,_ estaba en un error. Una chica — _la insistente y sempiterna chismosa Walburga Black_ — le había preguntado sobre sus orientaciones sexuales, extrañada por las mismas razones que él (y quién sabe por cuáles otras razones, más allá de ser una empedernida chismosa), y ella había contestado que era heterosexual. Sólo que aún no había encontrado a _"alguien que le resultara interesante"_.

¿Qué concepto tendría ella de interesante? Porque vamos, él era interesante. Y ella no era una de las del montón que besaban el suelo por donde él caminaba. Ni siquiera había cruzado su mirada con él alguna vez. ¡Vamos, que hasta ese día había notado su bendita — _maldita—_ existencia!

Sí, todo esto era información confiable, buscada por sus queridos _"amigos"_ — _pobres y reemplazables súbditos—_. Podría preguntarle a cualquier persona y le diría lo mismo, habían afirmado ellos. Todo el aire, la reputación, la apariencia; que recopilaba ésta chica era la de un muro impenetrable, intraspasable. Una alta pared de hierro y hielo que no permitía la entrada ni salida de ningún elemento. Nada, ni un ápice. No había ni siquiera puertas, no. Aquella alta pared de hierro y hielo mantenía a esa extraña muchacha encerrada, enclaustrada, en un hermetismo casi bizarro.

Claro, había una sola cosa que nadie sabía explicar y de la cual ella misma no daba constancia, puesto que hasta ella desconocía las razones: Su apariencia. Es decir, ¿quién demonios tiene el cabello tan blanco como parecer una suerte de _banshee_ menos terrorífica? ¿O los ojos dorados con pupilas ligeramente más pequeñas de lo normal, como si fuese una suerte de reptil humanoide? Y en especial, ¿quién demonios se mueve de esa manera? Tan sigilosa, tan fría, tan delicada y tan salvaje al mismo tiempo, tan… De basilisco.

Exactamente _, como un basilisco al acecho de su presa._

Por supuesto, estuvo reprochándose mentalmente por pensar en una chica como si fuese interesante, cuando era igual a cualquier otra, debía serlo — _tenía que serlo—_. Porque, de acuerdo, apariencia rara, pero seguía siendo una chica. Una suerte de chica con aires de reptil. Pero claro, ¿cómo olvidarse de esos ojos dorados que lo miraron con curiosidad la fría mañana de Navidad, cuando bajó con la estúpida idea de que se encontraría con alguien más en la sala común, aparte de ella?

La misma curiosidad con la que él la había mirado por primera vez semanas atrás.

Claro, esos malditos ojos no lo dejaban en paz: Cuando dormía, soñaba con esos ojos. Cuando comía, cualquier cosa le recordaba a esos endemoniados ojos. Cuando observaba a su precioso basilisco en la cámara de su antepasado, aunque no miraba directamente a los ojos a su _mascota_ , sabía que sus ojos eran dorados. Mortales, a diferencia de los de ella.

Condenada chica, condenados ojos, condenado color dorado. Condenado basilisco y su condenada similitud con ella. ¡Maldito sea el infame día en el que notó su maldita existencia!

Y los maldijo aún más cuando se clavaron en los suyos, mientras sus manos se estrechaban en un saludo suave: _"Hola, Tom Riddle. Mi nombre es Alice Stratford. ¿Podrías aclararme una duda que tengo con respecto a la tarea de Pociones?"._

Dorados, dorados. Condenados ojos dorados.

Condenados ojos de basilisco.

Y así Tom la apodó " _La chica basilisco"_.

* * *

 _Ya saben: Si les gustó, dejen reviews. Acepto críticas constructivas, siempre y cuando tengan base y no sean ofensivas._

 _Qué raro fue esto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no rehacía ninguna de mis historias, pero me gustaría ver qué surge de todo esto._

 _¡Dejen reviews y les regalo galletas! (?) O bueno, quizás no galletas, porque la situación en mi país está del puto asco_ _y ni siquiera yo puedo comer galletas (y con las ganas que tengo de comer galletas oreo o galletas de avena y pasas)_ _, pero prometo enviarles algo algún día. Quizás un Tom Riddle bien dócil y sin varita (no vaya a ser que se le salga lo psicópata y los mate, ehehehehehe~)_

 ** _Mag C._**


	2. I - Misantropía (Delirium)

**Disclaimer:** Bla, bla, bla, Harry Potter no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla. Le pertenece a Rowling (gracias, estimada señora, por crear una de las obras más maravillosas de todos los tiempos. Y gracias — _heh—_ por cagarla con la birria de octavo libro. No era necesario), bla, bla, bla. A ver, si me pagaran por hacer esto, no estaría en Venezuela para empezar.

 **Nota:** Adivinen quién pescó un virus a saber de dónde coño y ahora está enferma. *ríe histéricamente* Alabado sea el ASMR por echarme una manito con la inspiración. De paso llevo casi una semana sin dormir (no es broma). Tengo el nivel de las ojeras marca diablo por estar todo el bendito día dibujando, leyendo, practicando para el trabajo y las clases, etc, etc. Mi espalda ya dice _"Mujer, ve a dormir que de pana lo necesitas"_. Pero no, yo soy terca de cojones.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** NO HAY ADVERTENCIAS. Para algo está el Rating. Tú lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Éste capítulo en particular va dedicado a la señorita Victoria. Sí, usted sabe quién es. *hugs*

Ah y para la señorita Jocelyn. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo antes de ser publicado. *moar hugs*

Juro por el Papa Emeritus III y por Omega que éste fanfic no es una autobiografía.

 **Música:** Because bla, bla, bla.

 _The Birthday Massacre – In the Dark_

 _The Birthday Massacre – Play with Fire_

 _A Perfect Circle – Counting Bodies Like Sheeps_

 _Sideway Runners – Escaping Mind_

 _The Dead Weather – 60 Feet Tall_

* * *

" _El amor quema a sus víctimas." (Marilyn Manson)_

" _Si puedes guardar un secreto, te diré el mío."_ _(To Die For- The Birthday Massacre)_

* * *

 **I**

 **Misantropía (Delirium)**

 _(Confiteor Deo omnipotenti…_ _orare pro me ad Dominum_ _Deum nostrum)_

 _(Yo, pecador, me confieso… Orad por mí ante Dios, nuestro Señor)_

 _-.-_

Hablar con _"La chica basilisco"_ (o intentarlo al menos), era la cosa más desesperante que Tom hubiera podido hacer (o intentar hacer) a lo largo de su corta vida.

Por lo general, siempre tenía detrás de sí un largo séquito de personas queriendo hablar con él, sacarle una ínfima y corta conversación. Incluso sus súbditos parecían entrar en éxtasis cada vez que hablaban con él, y si bien esto le producía la satisfacción de saberse admirado y seguido con fidelidad, a veces era muy desesperante. Era como tener a su mando una horda de perritos amaestrados, y aunque eso saciase su necesidad de tener el control en todo, a veces le gustaba toparse con contados y escasos ejemplares que requirieran un poco más de trabajo en ser dominados. ¿Que era incoherente respecto a eso?

¿Y a ti que te importa?

Pero, oh, la bendita — _maldita—_ excepción a la regla. Siempre hay una y no siempre es tan divertida como puede llegar a parecer.

Así, volviendo al punto, hablar o intentar hablar con Alice Stratford era una cosa desesperante. La muchacha parecía que odiaba abrir la boca, dejar escapar su voz al mundo exterior. Intervenía solo cuando al parecer lo creía necesario durante las clases, a excepción de la clase de Pociones donde siempre permanecía muda como un cadáver, y no le dirigía a nadie ni una miserable muestra de reconocimiento. Ni un _"Buenos días"_ , nada. Y no era que hubiera una excepción o algo, no. ¡Simplemente la muchacha parecía creerse diferente al resto o algo por el estilo! Y sí, Tom se había fijado en su presencia gracias a ello, a su notoria diferencia en relación al resto. Pero aquello era exasperante, notoriamente exasperante. Más para él, que le gustaba el pleno ejercicio de los modales, fuese quien fuese. Parecía no reconocer la humanidad de nadie, su existencia, su presencia. La ocupación de un espacio físico, fuese cercano a ella o no.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ésta reticencia a mezclarse con el resto, Tom había podido notar varias cosas durante la larga semana que llevaba observándola. Mínimas e ínfimas, sí, pero que era algo; pequeñas migajas de sus manías que ella no podía evitar que escaparan a la vista de los demás: Se mordía las uñas cada vez que se concentraba en alguna actividad (especialmente leer. Podía notarlo a la perfección durante las clases de Transformación y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras), cosa que no evitaba que aquella muchacha tuviera siempre aquellos trozos blancuzcos con una longitud anormalmente llamativa. Casi parecían garras… _casi_.

También tenía lo que podía considerarse como una adicción a nivel clínico por los chocolates. Cada vez que se la topaba, estaba comiendo un bombón de chocolate, y varias veces había podido verla en Hogsmeade, frecuentando Honeydukes y saliendo del local, cargada con bolsas bastante grandes, repletas de lo que él pensaba eran bombones de chocolate (o diferentes golosinas, siempre y cuando tuvieran chocolate). Aquello le parecía remotamente gracioso, porque indicaba que aquella fémina no escapaba mucho de lo que podía ser catalogado y considerado como una característica natural de muchos seres humanos. Vamos, hasta a él le gustaba el chocolate.

Pero, hacia otro extremo, ésta muchacha parecía mantener una suerte de desdén hacia el mundo. O quizás _"desdén"_ era una palabra un tanto leve, porque lo suyo parecía odio puro, vitriólico. Cianuro líquido corriendo por sus venas y manifestándose en esa permanente aura de desprecio hacia todo y hacia todos. Volviendo al tema de que parecía no reconocer la existencia de nadie más (casi habían parecido una suerte de casualidad todas aquellas conversaciones que habían mantenido donde ella le había solicitado ayuda en Pociones y él, sin saber por qué, había accedido a ayudarla), Alice evadía toda clase de contacto, incluso evitando frecuentar los pasillos cuando estaban concurridos (esto último había podido notarlo durante esas llegadas tardías suyas a las clases, cuando ella respondía con total franqueza a la pregunta de _"¿Por qué ha llegado tarde, señorita Stratford?"_ , con un _"Había mucha gente en los pasillos"_. El profesor de turno lo tomaba con algo de humor, como si creyera que aquello era una excusa graciosa. Pero él ya había podido notar que la muchacha era completamente franca respecto a esto). Debía recalcarlo: Aquella muchacha, mujer en desarrollo, parecía sudar desagrado – _odio—_ hacia el mundo, hacia las personas.

Era como si dijese, de forma silenciosa: _"Aprende tu lugar en el cosmos. Conoce tu lugar en el universo"_ , de forma notoriamente despectiva, aun cuando no pronunciase ni una mísera palabra, ni una ínfima sílaba; mirando por encima del hombro a todo aquel que se cruzase con su espigada figura y tuviera la aparente indiscreción de mirarla a los ojos.

Y a Tom lo mosqueó sentir tanta curiosidad al respecto. Digo, no era como su afán de tener poder, conocimiento; es decir, cosas completamente razonables. Aquello no era razonable. No era razonable, a su parecer, sentir curiosidad por una muchacha que era, a todas luces, una misántropa.

(A decir verdad no era razonable que él sintiera interés por _nadie_.)

Sí. Misántropa. Con todas y cada una de sus letras. _M-i-s-á-n-t-r-o-p-a._

Era obvio que no sentía afecto por nadie. No sentía lástima, dolor, alegría hacia los demás. Podía apostar, sin pleno temor a equivocarse, que una persona podría haber sido envenenada estando ella presente, y no haría algún amago de ayudarla. A sus oídos había llegado el chisme _—¿desde cuándo era él un chismoso?—_ de que durante sus brevísimas escapadas al baño, solía coincidir con chicas emperifollándose delante de los espejos, y que siempre se le escaba un _"Panda de idiotas"_ al ver a las féminas acicalándose con dedicación.

Maldita Walburga y su maldita lengua.

-.-

La mañana de su cumpleaños, haciendo especial amago de ignorar la clásica opresión que sentía todos los años ante aquella fecha (nunca entendía por qué siempre se sentía tan miserable cada vez que llegaba su cumpleaños. No importaba lo que hiciera, siempre pasaba el día con un espantoso malestar en el estómago y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo), decidió iniciar él mismo el contacto con aquella muchacha como una suerte de rebeldía. Un silencioso _"¿Te niegas a reconocer mi existencia? Te obligaré a hacerlo"_.

Caminaba con paso decidido, sintiendo cierta libertad al moverse por el castillo ante la falta de la mayoría de los alumnos que todavía seguían en sus casas disfrutando de las festividades. Había estudiado sus hábitos, por lo que sabía a la perfección que la encontraría postrada frente al lago, tal y como siempre hacía cuando tenía ratos libres. No sabía por qué diablos aquella chica tenía tanta afinidad hacia el lago, más aún con el clima que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo diablos era que no se enfermaba? ¡Por Merlín, él había tenido que salir con un holgado y confortable suéter de lana, acompañado de una bufanda con los colores de su casa!

Pero allí estaba ella. Sentada frente al lago, mirando más allá de las montañas mientras mordisqueaba una manzana — _¡hala, finalmente comía un tentempié que no fuera chocolate!—_. ¿Dónde habría conseguido manzanas? ¿Habría algún árbol cerca? Maldijo su despiste, solo para sacudir la cabeza con algo de enojo.

¿A quién le importaban las malditas manzanas?

—A veces me da por pensar que cualquier día vamos a despertar con la noticia de que el calamar gigante te arrastró al fondo del lago —soltó, sin saber muy bien por qué lo había dicho.

Alice dio un respingo, como si no se hubiera esperado aquello. Lo miraba con incredulidad mezclada con curiosidad, como si no diera crédito a su presencia. Y Tom reconoció que era la primera vez, en todos los días que llevaba observándola, que Alice miraba a alguien con genuina curiosidad.

Sus brillantes ojos dorados se cerraron conforme ella ahogaba una risita, haciendo constatar al Heredero de Slytherin que aquella muchacha tenía otro rasgo humano: Podía reír.

—Ya quisieras, ¿verdad, Riddle? Apuesto a que en tu vida has visto a alguien ahogándose —replicó, esbozando una sonrisa enigmática; gesto ante el cual Tom solo atinó a arquear una ceja con evidente malicia.

Ah, si aquella chica supiera.

—Te sorprenderías —respondió. Alice hizo un mohín con los labios, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lo dudo. Puedo verte perfectamente siendo el responsable de que algún incauto caiga al lago. A veces es divertido imaginar cómo se le escapa la vida poco a poco a alguien. No lo sé, debe ser genial ver cómo se le apagan los ojos lentamente.

—¿Te parece? Yo digo que depende. Si puedo hacer que alguien más lo haga por mí y se gane la estadía en prisión, quizás me arriesgaría. No sé si sea un delito no auxiliar a una persona en peligro —respondió Tom, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

No era que ÉL creyese en _"ayudar"_ a la gente, pero la mera idea de tener que verse envuelto en una situación semejante, donde pendiesen de un hilo su intachable reputación y su prestigio si no auxiliaba a alguien… Ugh. Le daban arcadas de solo pensarlo. Que otro hiciera el trabajo. Si bien era cierto que hay ciertas cosas que solo uno puede hacer, él siempre prefería que alguno de sus — _perros falderos—_ súbditos hiciera el tan mal hablado _"trabajo sucio"_ … A menos que él tuviese que intervenir.

—¿Te pueden enviar a prisión por presenciar una muerte sin auxiliar a la víctima? —preguntó Alice con aire soñador. Sus ojos parecían no estarlo encarando a él, sino encarando algo más allá de su propia mente.

—Lo dudo. Pero no querría averiguarlo. Valoro mi vida en libertad mientras no tenga cómo imponerme por encima de ésta, ¿sabes?

—Y a mí no me gustaría estar cerca de los dementores. Tengo suficiente con provocar repelús por mi propia cuenta. Igual tengo la fantasía de algún día ser un fantasma y matarlos a todos del susto. Sería muy divertido verlos pasar al más allá con la expresión de horror congelada en sus rostros —replicó la albina, dejando caer su rostro sobre la palma de su mano mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana, sin dejar el aire soñador en su mirada.

¿Qué clase de conversación era aquella y cómo demonios habían terminado hablando de ello? Vale, que él había empezado, pero el que ella le siguiera la corriente no la hacía menos ajena al derrotero extraño por el cual había vagado la conversación. En su vida había conocido a una chica que hablara de esas cosas con tanta naturalidad, no con afán asesino, sino con genuina curiosidad. Como si fuese capaz de asesinar y abrir en canal a alguien solo por la mera curiosidad de saber qué había adentro del amasijo de carne y huesos que encerraban su mente.

Jamás había conocido a alguien que le produjera la misma sensación, como persona, que producía una serpiente. Era obvio que aquel _ser_ no era capaz de agendarse una víctima por el mero placer de hacerle daño a alguien. No era alguien que torturaría a su presa por diversión ni mucho menos. Y no era alguien que era capaz de _jugar_ con su _comida_.

Alice no era una hiena. No destajaría a alguien por el mero gusto de verlo reducido a pedazos. Distaba mucho de ser alguien que se guiaba por impulsos repentinos, lucía más como una suerte de persona calculadora, alguien que observaría a su presa antes de lanzarse a actuar. Aquella chica tenía toda la pinta de ser la clase de persona que observa fríamente una escena escabrosa, sin inmutarse, buscando grabar cada minucioso detalle en su gélida mirada y en su mente.

Tal y como él.

—Stratford —musitó él, sacándola de su ensoñación y provocándole un respingo ( _¿entre qué clase de derroteros estaría vagando su mente?_ )—. Me corroe una duda.

Alice lo miró fijamente. Tenía la mirada extrañamente suavizada.

—Dispara —replicó.

Tom a su vez se aclaró la garganta y se apartó un mechón rebelde de cabello que reposaba sobre sus ojos.

—¿Cómo es que haciendo gala de un despliegue de desprecio hacia la humanidad en general, a mí no me tratas con la misma falta de deferencia con la cual tratas al resto? ¿Debo asumir que represento a un animal para ti?

Alice se carcajeó con ganas, y Tom no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que le resultaba tan gracioso?

Paulatinamente su risa se apagó y la mirada, incluso más suavizada que antes, de la chica fue de los ojos de Tom a sus labios y luego a sus ojos de nuevo.

—No te des tantas ínfulas de alteza, Riddle —dijo ella arqueando una ceja con marcado cinismo.

—Calma, Stratford. No quiero quedar como un presumido, sólo quiero saber el porqué de tu trato cordial hacia mí, siendo que a todas luces eres misántropa —replicó él, cruzándose de brazos. Tom no pudo evitar pensar que aquello había sido una pésima idea.

Alice se quedó momentáneamente en silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo. Tom a su vez le sostuvo la mirada, como si estuviera intentando probarle que no le resultaba intimidante, pero la mirada dorada de la muchacha lo contemplaba sin ningún ápice de desprecio, malicia o curiosidad. No lo miraba como si fuera una _cosa_.

" _Reconozco tu existencia. Existes._

 _Eres humano, sientes, te mueves. Vives._

 _Reconozco tu existencia."_

—Me das curiosidad. Eres raro, Riddle… —respondió ella mientras sonreía y seguía mordisqueando la manzana, cerrando los ojos conforme esbozaba una mueca de satisfacción. Plena satisfacción.

El aludido frunció el ceño, sin saber qué decir. ¿Raro él?

 _¡¿Él?!_

—No eres como el resto —continuó—. Eres la joven promesa de ésta generación de Hogwarts. Eres inteligente y tienes una reputación intachable. Pero eres raro y no puedes negarlo, porque al menos tú te esfuerzas más en parecer normal, más de lo que yo podría siquiera intentar. Yo diría que eres un misántropo igual que yo.

Tom palideció. ¿Qué clase de _ser_ era aquella muchacha?

Los ojos de la Slytherin se abrieron y se posaron en él. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios femeninos, mientras se terminaba la manzana y se levantaba.

—Olvídalo, Riddle. Creo que hablé sin pensar. Reconozco que cuando me siento en sintonía con alguien tiendo a hablar demasiado —bisbisó ella, sacudiéndose la nieve y las ramas secas de su falda. Una de sus manos viajó hasta el bolsillo de su largo abrigo de lana gris y sacó una manzana, fruta que depositó casi con ceremonia sobre una de las manos de Tom—. Espero que te gusten las manzanas, gran serpiente.

—Stratford, yo… ¿Serpiente? —musitó el chico con una clara mueca de confusión.

—Que pases un buen día, Tom –murmuró palmeándole la espalda.

Y justo cuando él creía que ya había concluido la conversación, pudo escuchar un susurro gélido a sus espaldas. Un susurro que a todas luces había salido de los pálidos labios de Alice.

— _Y feliz cumpleaños._

Tom se volteó rápidamente y alcanzó a ver como la chica se iba adentrando al castillo con andar apresurado y firme. Miró la manzana y le dio un mordisco, mientras la mirada de sorpresa que tenía grabada en su rostro, producto de la inesperada felicitación, se suavizaba.

 _"Conque raro. Mira quien lo dice, Stratford."_

Había acertado plenamente. Alice Stratford era misántropa hasta la médula. Pero, al menos lo trataba cordialmente a él. Y eso era bueno, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Tom miró la manzana a medio comer y se permitió a sí mismo dejar que las comisuras de sus labios esbozaran una suerte de sonrisa. Sus ojos aún continuaban fijos en el castillo, perdiéndose en la estructura conforme continuaba comiendo la manzana.

 _"Misántropa y rara. ¿Quién demonios eres tú, chica basilisco?"_

-.-

Su cumpleaños había pasado sin ton ni son, así como siempre sucedía. Fuera de aquel extraño momento compartido con Alice a la orilla del lago, fácilmente podía decir que no había sucedido nada reseñable aquel año. La comida había sido increíble — _cómo no—_ y había bebido bastante ponche, incluso si él no era especial admirador de despertar resacoso y con dolores de cabeza. Pero aquella vez _, solo por aquella vez_ , se permitió disfrutar un poco. Al fin y al cabo, ese mismo año se graduaría y no volvería a probar los manjares de Hogwarts durante una larga temporada… a menos que su precioso plan de quedarse en el castillo, enseñando Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras — _enseñando "defensa". Pfft—_ , funcionase y Dippet le concediera el puesto.

Así pues, había pasado buena parte de la noche viendo el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que habían organizado a las afueras del castillo para recibir el nuevo año, sin mucho interés en sí por la celebración pero con poquísimas ganas de estar encerrado en su habitación. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que para cuando bajó a las mazmorras, a los dormitorios de los Slytherin, se encontraba bastante mareado y con el estómago ligeramente revuelto. La oscuridad de la Sala Común de Slytherin resultó una suerte de bendición para sus enrojecidos ojos y aun cuando decididamente no se sentía con ganas de ir a la enfermería porque no lo consideraba necesario, decidió dejarse caer sobre los confortables sofás de cuero de la estancia, al menos hasta que se le pasara el extraño revoltijo que tenía en el estómago y el opresivo dolor de cabeza.

Había una suerte de susurro en el aire, mezclado con el lejano sonido del agua en movimiento. Tuvo la tentación de mirar hacia alguna de las ventanas, a ver si pillaba al calamar gigante dando algún paseo cercano, pero se contentó con mantener su mirada fija en el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea. Las suaves llamas danzaban en torno a unos trozos grandes de carbón y, ¿era su imaginación o las llamas estaban buscando salir de la chimenea? Tom creyó balbucear algo, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. No estaba en condiciones de realizar un hechizo decente para frenar las llamas si, por alguna razón, el fuego se extendía.

Súbitamente las llamas se alzaron hasta casi tocarlo, y Tom, alarmado, se levantó del sofá mientras se tambaleaba. Pudo notar cómo las llamas ya no eran más lenguas de fuego queriendo escapar de la chimenea sino una tenue cortina de humo, una tenue cortina de humo que comenzó a serpentear en torno a él, enredándose a su alrededor, provocándole una extraña oleada de calor en cada fibra y cada poro de su ser. Tom parpadeó con confusión al ver a la extraña cortina de humo concentrarse nuevamente delante de él, adoptando ésta vez una figura que, sospechosamente, resultaba muy femenina.

—¿Stratford? —logró musitar.

La figura se movió de forma tenue, como si aquella criatura estuviera dotada de inteligencia, y Tom pudo entrever (aún sin saber cómo) que la figura sonreía. ¿Eran ideas suyas o en el rostro de la figura estaban apareciendo más rasgos de forma progresiva?

Sin poder comprender qué estaba sucediendo, pudo ver cómo nuevamente la figura se enredaba en torno a él, acercándose más a su piel. Y el toque de la criatura se parecía _sospechosamente_ a la clase de tacto que _cierta chica_ poseía. Era incapaz de olvidar la forma en la que había estrechado su mano la vez que se habían presentado formalmente, aquella vez que le pidió ayuda por primera vez para la clase de Pociones. Sus manos etéreas se deslizaban por cada ínfima zona de su cuerpo, provocándole sensaciones que distaban mucho de ser desagradables, y podía sentir a la perfección como una suerte de esencia femenina se apretaba contra él, a la par que una risa se colaba por sus oídos.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba de vuelta en el sofá, con aquella suerte de etérea figura de humo apoyada a gatas sobre él, deslizándose con parsimonia por encima de su cuerpo. Tom quería alzar una mano y tocarla — _desvanecerla—_ , comprobar que era real, pero la figura alzó una fina mano y, con una suerte de dedo espectral, negó repetidas veces sin dejar de sonreír. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía moverse, a duras penas había podido musitar una sola palabra y cada vez se encontraba más y más mareado.

Una risa se coló de nueva cuenta por sus oídos, y el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Ya no estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin, sino que flotaba en el lago. Podía sentir a la perfección cómo sus pulmones se inundaban de agua y cómo una extraña entidad opresiva, quizás la misma que había surgido de las llamas en la chimenea, se enredaba en torno a él, asfixiándolo, insuflándole _miedo_. Él estaba sintiendo _miedo_. Todo era oscuridad y frío e iba a morir de la forma más estúpida posible: Sin saber qué diablos estaba pasando.

-.-

Y repentinamente, Tom abrió los ojos y todo cesó. Se incorporó violentamente, sintiendo una suerte de arcadas aglomerarse en la boca de su estómago, pero logró contenerlas con éxito. Su mirada vagó en todas direcciones, constatando que aún seguía en la Sala Común de Slytherin y que no había ninguna figura de humo revoloteando en torno a él. Incluso las llamas crepitaban de forma suave, con normalidad. Una refrescante sensación de alivio acudió al Slytherin: Todo había sido un sueño, un delirio febril producto de haber tomado y comido demasiado. No pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada ante la ridícula fantasía que su cerebro había hilado conforme estuvo inconsciente. Qué estupidez, una figura que no era un fantasma, saliendo de las llamas. Por Merlín, en su vida había delirado tanto.

Se sacudió el cabello, mojado por el abundante sudor y se incorporó de un todo, sin dejar de reír entre dientes.

Pero su risa murió en el instante en el que sintió su pantalón un tanto extraño, como si la tela estuviera mojada o algo por el estilo. Casi con inercia, desvió su mirada hacia sus piernas y no pudo evitar que el asco, la sorpresa y la incredulidad le provocaran una serie de arcadas de nueva cuenta: Allí, sobre sus pantalones, había una suerte de mancha bastante grande y que no parecía ser precisamente producto de su vejiga o gracias al exceso de alcohol ya asimilado y desechado por su cuerpo. No, aquello era _otra_ cosa. _Otra cosa_ producto de aquel delirio, de aquella suerte de fantasía loca producida gracias al alcohol.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, inclinó su cabeza sobre la chimenea y vomitó copiosamente, vaciando por completo su estómago, sin dejar de proferir insultos a diestra y siniestra entre los recovecos de su mente. Limpiaría aquel desastre luego de terminar de vomitar, pero por ahora necesitaba sacarse aquella mescolanza de cosas de su organismo — _una pena que su mente no funcionase igual—_. Jamás volvería a consumir otra gota de alcohol, de eso estaba seguro.

Y así, Tom empezó a odiar a esa — _maldita—_ misántropa, por despertar su _interés_.

* * *

 _No, no me pregunten qué coño me fumé porque yo tampoco lo sé (imagínense que esto lleva casi dos semanas escrito y tenía miedo de subirlo. MIEDO. Con dos cojones). Es más, ni siquiera sé a qué vino eso, porque en la primera edición de éste fic todo el cumpleaños de Tom lo ocupaba una escena cuchi y bonita en el cuarto capítulo. Y Tom se emborrachaba por primera vez en el tercer capítulo durante una excursión improvisada a Las Tres Escobas y una especie de baile con Alice… Qué basura tan fluff, lo sé. Solo espero que ésta fumada no resulte tan OoC como lo eran aquellos capítulos._

 _Me pregunto cuántos de los que hayan leído la versión anterior habrán pillado las referencias a lo largo de todo éste capítulo. Que sí, que lo he reeditado, pero si leen dos veces y tienen buena memoria, de seguro recuerdan cosas del fanfic anterior._

 _En fin, lo de siempre: Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, quejas, amenazas de no sé, mándenme cupcakes, torta de Red Velvet o lo que sea. ¡Pueden mandarme también pingüinos de Marinela! Extraño los malditos pingüinos de Marinela y justo ahora tengo un antojo espantoso por chocolate. Ah, y por pastel de manzana._

 _Por cierto, hago dibujos gafos. Sígueme en Instagram (¡y en Facebook!) si tienes curiosidad: thecrowmaiden_

 _ **Mag C.**_


	3. II - Embrujo (Odio)

**Disclaimer:** Bla, bla, bla, Harry Potter no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla. Le pertenece a Rowling (gracias, estimada señora, por crear una de las obras más maravillosas de todos los tiempos. Y gracias — _heh—_ por cagarla con la birria de octavo libro. No era necesario), bla, bla, bla. A ver, si me pagaran por hacer esto, no estaría en Venezuela para empezar.

 **Nota:** Tengo mil excusas y al mismo tiempo ninguna para explicar por qué tardé tanto. Igual ya volví, yay~.

Ojalá pudiera enviarle miles de postres envueltos en bonitas cajas para todos los que han dejado review y le dan a _"Seguir"_ o mandan a éste fic directo a sus favoritos. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Las palabras nunca alcanzan para expresar la gratitud de una desquiciada en potencia.

Oh, y necesito desahogarme con algo: Mi vecina ha hecho pan de banana y yo estoy considerando seriamente vender mi alma por pan de banana. Qué vaina más buena, maldita sea.

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones:** NO HAY ADVERTENCIAS. Para algo está el Rating. Tú lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Éste capítulo va dedicado a la señorita Victoria. Se le tiene un aprecio monumental desde éste pozo séptico en el cual habito. *le arroja confeti negro porque los arcoíris le parecen muy _mainstream_ * (?)

(BTW, vi que leíste mi otra historia aunque no conocieses el fandom de Amour Sucré. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que exploté en mil colores cuando leí tu review, señorita Victoria? Te toca recoger pedacitos de Mag y enviárselos a Madame Pomfrey para que me repare, o sea, así no se vale. u-u O sea, dedicatoria x2 (?))

 **Música:** Because bla, bla, bla.

 _Dakh Daughters Band – Zozulytsya_

 _Kamelot – Liar Liar_ (No pregunten por qué diablos ésta canción me inspiró para esa escena. Solo lo hizo y punto)

 _Disasterpeace – Title_

 _Thenewnotwo – Swamptronica /Voudon_

 _Thenewnotwo – Sarafine At Church_

* * *

" _No digas que es amor_

 _Tu frágil corazón solo alimenta mi desprecio."_

 _Kamelot – March of Mephisto_

 _-.-_

" _Desde tiempos inmemoriales el destino del hombre es la mentira_ _  
_ _Igual a parásitos, moviéndose sin ojos_ "

 _Ghost – Year Zero_

* * *

 **II**

 **Embrujo (Odio)**

 _(_ _Ich bin der Abgrund, das Chaos._

 _Mein Name ist Lucifer_ _)_

 _(Yo soy el abismo, el caos._

 _Mi nombre es Lucifer)_

* * *

-.-

Luego de aquella noche en la que Tom Marvolo Riddle deliró gracias a un _—imprudente—_ exceso de comida y bebida, el subconsciente del que en un futuro sería el Mago Tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos, comenzó a portarse de manera extraña.

Oh no, no hablemos de que él, Tom, comenzó a actuar raro. Él no actúa raro ni de chiste — _no, jamás, nunca—_. Pero sí empezó a tener sueños completamente descabellados.

Bueno, de acuerdo, _"descabellados"_ es un término demasiado condescendiente. Hay que ser honestos: Aquellos resquicios oníricos, salidos de los recovecos de a saber dónde, cómo o por qué; eran lo suficientemente anómalos como para provocar que nuestra joven promesa de Hogwarts pasase infinitas horas divagando y distrayéndose. ¡Peor! Ahora solo provocaban que no dejase de meditar en el contenido de los mismos, incluso durante sus horas de estudio en la biblioteca.

De acuerdo, sí. Había unos interesantes, llamativos pero interesantes a pesar de dejarle recuerdos bastante efímeros; y que siempre lo dejaban con una sensación de saciedad. Por alguna razón, imaginar que estrujaba un pálido y grácil cuello entre sus manos hasta que sentía un aura de vida escapar de la figura sin rostro ni mayores rasgos visibles bajo su cuerpo, hacía que se despertase con más energía que nunca. Quizás si fuese capaz de sentir un ápice de miedo ante cosas así, sentiría un inmenso e intenso repelús hacia la figura sin rostro que se colaba en sus sueños, pero como siempre todos esos sueños antes mencionados terminaban con él estrangulando a la figura, le importaba más bien poco el significado que podrían tener aquellos fragmentos oníricos producidos por su subconsciente.

El problema, por supuesto, eran los otros sueños.

Todos empezaban con él, postrado delante de un extremo del Lago Negro. Había un extraño sonido vagando como una suerte de susurro en el aire, una extraña música ligera y tenue que retumbaba como un sutil eco en sus oídos. Y luego una risa. No una infantil o una que pudiese ser identificable, no. Es más, aquella risa sonaba como una especie de voz dual, como si hubiera dos personas riéndose al mismo tiempo, pero en frecuencias de tono completamente diferentes.

Luego estaba el par de _selkies_ mirándolo desde cierta distancia del lago, con sus ojos amarillentos posados sobre él y sus dientes amarillos deformados en una extraña y asquerosa sonrisa; con el largo y verdoso cabello cayéndoles de forma desordenada sobre sus cetrinos rostros. Él, como era obvio, sentía la ira — _pura, caliente y visceral—_ burbujeando como ácido en su estómago al ver a aquel par de criaturas observándolo con aquella expresión burlona. Pero no se acercaban a él, y el sueño no se deformaba como para hacer que él, por alguna razón, se internase en el lago; así que por alguna razón él no las atacaba. Aún si ganas no le faltaban.

Luego estaba la pesada neblina que se cernía en torno al lago, bajando como una espesa cortina plateada y deslizándose, serpenteante, a lo largo y ancho del extenso cuerpo de agua. Y después, los correteos animales que escuchaba a su alrededor. Él, por supuesto, se giraba en todas direcciones para intentar enfocar a la desconocida criatura que estuviese jugando con él, y aún si él sabía a la perfección que aquel era un sueño, no podía evitar repasar sus vastos conocimientos sobre el bestiario que había aprendido en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en busca de alguna pista de lo que fuese que estuviese jugando con él.

Pero no había — _no debía haber—_ criaturas semejantes en el Bosque Prohibido o en Hogwarts, y él lo sabía.

Especialmente, no había criaturas en Hogwarts que pudieran enfocarlo, desde la niebla circundante al Lago, más allá de la orilla y rozando el borde del bosque, con un par de ojos tan dorados y brillantes, enmarcados en una escuálida figura humanoide que se postraba a lo lejos, en una suerte de postura simiesca y con dos larguísimas cortinas de pelo cayéndole por todo el rostro. Y lo intuía, aquella criatura era la que reía con voz dual, burlándose de él, acercándose más y más. No era como los centauros, como las _selkies_ , no era ni siquiera parecido a nada que él hubiera visto antes.

Y para cuando Tom buscaba la manera de sacar su varita y acabar con aquel extraño ser, despertaba bañado en sudor en su habitación de Hogwarts, jadeando sonoramente y con una extraña sensación de asfixia en su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel sábado por la mañana, Tom volvió a encontrar a Alice a la orilla del lago, con la vista perdida más allá de la espesura del bosque. Faltaban dos días para que las clases se reanudaran y el resto de los alumnos llegarían al día siguiente en el expreso de Hogwarts, por lo que el castillo seguía estando bastante desierto.

Por supuesto, no estaba tan desierto como el Lago Negro a las ocho de la mañana. Pero Alice parecía no haberlo escuchado acercarse, o quizás sí lo había hecho y estaba fingiendo que él no se encontraba allí.

—¿Algún día podrá ser de dominio público el motivo por el cual pasas tanto rato mirando a un punto en específico más allá del bosque? —musitó Tom, sentándose al lado de Alice.

—El lago me hace pensar en cosas —replicó la muchacha con voz lacónica.

Tom no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Entonces sí lo había escuchado llegar y solo había continuado con su estado contemplativo como si nada.

—Me recuerdas a la profesora de Adivinación cuando se concentra en usar el péndulo en las clases. Se concentra casi tanto como tú, pero no está ni cerca de alcanzar el estado contemplativo que tú alcanzas.

Alice lo miró de reojo y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Supongo que eso es un cumplido.

—Podría decirse —replicó Tom, dejándose caer sobre sus codos y suspirando sonoramente.

El clima se encontraba relativamente frío, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlos tiritar a ambos. La superficie congelada del lago había comenzado a agrietarse, y Tom podría apostar a que en una semana, quizás, vería aquel lugar repleto de personas dando cortos paseos en botes como de costumbre. Todo el aire solitario de aquel espacio en particular pronto se vería destrozado y mancillado gracias al barullo que se formaría en torno al lago en cuanto los estudiantes volviesen.

Y eso quizás haría que Alice buscase otro sitio para dedicarse a sus estados contemplativos, cosa que no le hacía gracia. No quería tener que estar buscándola cual perrito faldero para…

¿Para qué?

Y como adivinando a su pensamiento, Alice dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Y pensar que éste es el último día que podré venir aquí a estar completamente en paz —musitó, abrazándose las rodillas—. Lo más probable es que éste sitio se salpique de gente en cuanto el hielo se descongele.

—Es lo más probable. Supongo que no querrás compañía extra —replicó Tom de forma burlona.

—Me gusta tu compañía. Es la única que no me resulta extenuante o agotadora.

—Vaya —respondió el chico, mirándola con las cejas arqueadas de visible sorpresa. Aquello no se lo había esperado en lo absoluto—. Supongo que debo darte las gracias entonces.

—No hay nada por lo que agradecer —bisbisó la muchacha, sonriendo tenuemente—. Eres la primera compañía humana que genuinamente disfruto en mucho tiempo.

Hubo un prolongado silencio entre ambos. Una solitaria hoja seca, que parecía haberse resistido a caer durante el otoño y el invierno del roble del cual ambos estaban recostados, cayó suavemente sobre la coronilla de Alice. Y Tom, sin siquiera pensarlo, se la retiró con delicadeza para luego arrojarla, ya hecha trizas entre sus dedos, encima del frágil y translúcido hielo a la orilla del lago. La muchacha lo miró, inexpresiva.

—No vi que recibieras cartas por tu cumpleaños —musitó Alice.

Tom ahogó una risita que pretendía ser burlona, pero que le había dejado una rarísima sensación amarga en la boca del estómago.

—No tengo nadie que me envíe cartas. E igualmente no lo necesito, no suelo prestarle mucha atención a mi cumpleaños —replicó Tom luego de un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Tus padres no te escriben o algo?

Tom frunció los labios tenuemente, tragando saliva de forma suave. Repentinamente, su propia boca le supo a óxido y a sal.

—Mis padres están muertos.

—Oh.

Y el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ambos. Aunque nuevamente, éste no duró mucho rato al ser roto por Alice.

—Los míos también están muertos —respondió ella, ladeando su cabeza y fijando nuevamente su vista más allá del lago.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron momentáneamente por la sorpresa, pero enseguida volvió a su expresión apacible.

—¿Los conociste al menos? —inquirió Tom, mirándola con interés.

Alice asintió.

—Pero no tengo muchos recuerdos de ellos por alguna extraña razón —añadió.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo murieron? Es decir, ¿sí recuerdas eso?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Y sí, sí puedes, pero no te responderé —replicó ella, sonriendo.

Tom rio con suavidad. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba declinar algo de forma tan tajante y educada al mismo tiempo. Le parecía justo. Después de todo, no era como si fuesen a empezar a contarse cosas de forma aleatoria y eso era bastante obvio.

—Está bien, no preguntaré más al respecto entonces. ¿Prefieres que nos quedemos en silencio, que me vaya o que cambie de tema?

Alice pareció meditabunda por una ínfima fracción de segundos en la cual sus ojos se desviaron hacia un costado, pensando en qué responderle. Luego esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia y se apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía justo sobre los ojos.

—Puedes cambiar de tema. Me gusta conversar contigo. Pero a cambio yo también te haré preguntas que de igual manera puedes decidir evadir.

—De acuerdo: ¿Orfanato _muggle_ o mágico?

— _Muggle_. ¿Tú?

—También _muggle._ ¿Te gusta estar allí o lo odias como yo?

—Lo aborrezco profundamente. Hubiera preferido quedarme en casa de mis padres, aún si ésta está deshabitada. ¿Tienes planes al salir de Hogwarts? He escuchado que Slughorn está dispuesto a recomendarte a sus contactos en el Ministerio.

—No he pensado mucho al respecto. Preferiría explorar y aprender cosas. No me atrae un puesto corporativo y no creo aportar nada al mundo mágico, al menos no desde la perspectiva que mantienen actualmente. Tengo ideas más… _particulares_ —y esto lo dijo haciendo cierto énfasis en la última palabra. No sabía si debía hablar abiertamente acerca de sus ideales con aquella chica, aún si ya le había dicho que aborrecía el orfanato en el cual ella vivía y él le había dicho lo propio—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No tengo ni la menor idea. No he pensado ni siquiera en qué quiero hacer cuando crezca. Preferiría aislarme en una cabaña donde nadie pueda encontrarme y dedicarme enteramente a ser una especie de bruja granjera.

—¿Vas a ser como la _Baba Yaga_ de la mitología eslava? —inquirió Tom, arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa sarcástica que Alice no tardó en corresponder—. A pesar de tu misantropía, no creo que te convenga aislarte por completo del mundo. Eres buena en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y en Transfiguración, podrías sacarle provecho a tus talentos. No sé cómo serás en las otras materias, pero no estarías en último año de ser pésima.

—No sabría qué hacer con ellos. No quiero enseñar aquí o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué tal unirte a los aurores?

—Ni de chiste —replicó ella, riéndose sonoramente—. Me vale mierda lo que le ocurra al mundo mágico, preferiría espantar campesinos _muggles_ teniendo yo un aspecto horripilante.

—Nótese el marcado odio a los _muggles_ —musitó él, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Qué opinas de ellos?

—Sabes que en general odio a la especie humana. Necesitamos algo así como una nueva Peste Negra que nos borre de la faz de la Tierra. Extinción Voluntaria para todo el mundo.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Sí lo hace. Porque iba a decir _"Odio a los_ muggles _porque son estúpidos"_ , pero el caso es que muchos sangre pura son estúpidos. No hay manera de controlar quiénes se reproducen para que los productos no salgan escasos de neuronas o con alguna carencia mental. Más que instaurar una pureza de sangre como la que pretende instaurar el heredero de Slytherin cuando abrió la Cámara de los Secretos —y Tom no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de sospecha cuando ella mencionó esto, pero la desechó al instante al ver que la forma en la que ella hablaba carecía de tono acusatorio o uno similar. Sonaba, más bien, iracunda—, se debería instaurar una forma de refinamiento. Si eres un imbécil, vas al otro mundo. Si no haces honor al noble apellido que llevas, vas al otro mundo. Más que magos y menos _muggles_ , necesitamos gente inteligente. Reproducirse no debería ser un derecho, debería ser un deber guardado con celosa discreción. Nadie debería poder reproducirse de forma tan natural, menos si son idiotas en potencia. ¿Qué les legarán a sus hijos? ¿Su falta de neuronas? ¿Sus desastrosas habilidades mágicas? ¿Su falta de criterio, su estupidez o sus prejuicios; en el obvio caso de los _muggles_?

—Hablas con muchísima pasión al respecto. Incluso si no me identifico con lo que dices, puesto que yo sí apoyo una dominación de los magos sobre los _muggles_ , entiendo tu punto de vista. Mi intriga es: ¿Por qué piensas de esa manera?

—Porque al tener menos gente estúpida no se repetirán burradas como los Juicios de Salem o la Santa Inquisición. O gente muriendo, acusados por _"herejía"_ en países de Oriente Medio. Tendríamos menos niños magos en orfanatos _muggles_ siendo acosados por niños estúpidos que piensan que es muy divertido jugar a burradas como _"Caza a la bruja"_ o _"Quemen a la bruja"_ , y por supuesto tendríamos menos niños magos teniendo que suprimir sus poderes y convirtiéndose en _obscurials_ solo porque los malditos niños _muggles_ son infinitamente estúpidos.

Tom ladeó la cabeza con notable confusión. Una suerte de campanita mental comenzó a retumbar en los recovecos de su cabeza, y una marcada sospecha se encendió en su mente. Por su parte, Alice tenía la mirada clavada al mismo punto de antes, más allá del lago. Se veía furibunda y tragaba saliva constantemente conforme respiraba con fuerza. Tenía las mejillas encendidas por las apasionadas palabras que había dicho anteriormente y sus ojos dorados brillaban con ira.

—Se acabó la conversación. No quiero seguir hablando. Volveré al castillo —escupió Alice de forma rápida, levantándose con brusquedad y alisándose el largo abrigo de lana gris.

Todo el aire de frialdad que habitualmente la chica mantenía a su alrededor se había esfumado luego de aquel pequeño discurso tan encendido y apasionado que había brotado de sus labios. Y Tom no quería que ella se fuera y volviera a evitarlo como a todo el mundo, pero no hallaba la manera de elaborar una disculpa coherente y que no sonase falsa. Pero no hallaba las palabras adecuadas y estaba comenzando a sentir punzadas de desesperación y angustia en la boca de su estómago.

Ella no podía irse, _**no debía**_ irse. No quería que volviese a tratarlo como al resto. Ella _**no**_ iba a volver a tratarlo como al resto.

—Stratford, espera —dijo él, levantándose a su vez. Su tono de voz había salido menos imperioso de lo que habría esperado, pero eso quizás podía dar un desenlace adecuado. Al fin y al cabo, lo que menos quería era alterarla más. Pero la chica había comenzado a avanzar a grandes zancadas y estaba alejándose de él progresivamente.

—Dije que la conversación se acabó, Tom. Quiero volver al castillo y quiero estar sola —graznó ella sin detenerse.

Pero el aludido avanzó rápidamente hasta colocarse delante de ella, franqueándole y obstaculizándole el paso. Se sintió ligeramente sorprendido al ver que los ojos de la muchacha estaban enrojecidos y brillantes.

—Apártate si no quieres que te lance una maldición, Riddle —gruñó ella, frunciendo los labios, pero sin hacer amago de sacar su varita de los bolsillos de su abrigo o algo por el estilo. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para que no se le quebrase la voz, y Tom no pudo evitar sentir algo de admiración por la fuerza de la muchacha. Conocía a muchísimas personas con distintos traumas en su vida (especialmente en el orfanato, donde muchos de esos traumas los había provocado él), pero ella era la primera que era capaz de mantenerse firme, aún si para ello debía alzar una suerte de muralla hierática a su alrededor.

Por cierto, ¿lo había amenazado? Qué adorable. Nótese el sarcasmo.

—Está bien, te dejaré sola si eso es lo que tanto deseas. Pero me rehúso a que esto altere siquiera un poco nuestra dinámica de contacto.

Alice lo miró, visiblemente confundida.

—No dije que esto fuese a cambiar algo, Tom. Solo dije que quiero estar sola y que por hoy no quiero seguir hablando contigo ni con nadie. Simplemente no me siento bien, ¿vale? —replicó, notablemente menos alterada.

La mirada de Tom se suavizó un poco, pero sus ojos claros no perdieron el brillo imperioso que habían adquirido luego de lo que había dicho antes.

—¿Tengo tu palabra de que no cambiará nada?

Alice arqueó una ceja con visible ironía.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Un Juramento Inquebrantable? ¿Qué te firme un contrato con mi sangre o algo por el estilo? No creí que pudiese interesarte o preocuparte tanto el que yo siguiera manteniendo contacto contigo o no.

Sí, bueno, él tampoco sabía por qué diablos le preocupaba tanto el que ella pudiese dejar de hablarle y lo tratara como al resto — _como poco más que desechos en un basurero—_.

Aunque la idea de tener un papel firmado con la sangre de aquella chica se le antojó tentador. ¿Tendría sangre humana siquiera? Nuevamente Tom recordó el sueño extraño sobre la criatura al otro lado del lago y la mirada burlona que ésta le dedicaba en el mismo. Y luego pensó en la figura sin rostro y se preguntó si por las venas de Alice correría sangre roja y caliente en lugar de ácido oscurecido, teñido del mismo odio y la misma pasión con la cual la muchacha expresaba su infinito desagrado para con el mundo.

 _Sangre que se agolparía en su frágil y grácil cuello si él decidiese aplicar presión en él hasta dejarle cardenales al rojo vivo…_

Pero tuvo que apartar de su cabeza esa serie de pensamientos al recordar que no tenía delante de sí a la figura sin rostro ni a la criatura del lago, sino a una muchacha que lo miraba expectante y visiblemente irritada, con el clarísimo cabello enmarañado en torno a su rostro y cayéndole por todos lados; busto, hombros y espalda.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Confiaré en tu palabra, Stratford.

—No respondiste mi inquietud.

—El juego de preguntas y respuestas se acabó, no tengo por qué responderte cuál es mi interés o mi preocupación al respecto de nuestras conversaciones —dijo Tom de forma tajante, imitando en cierta forma lo que ella le había dicho anteriormente.

Lo cierto era que no quería explayarse en cuanto a sus pensamientos. Especialmente porque ni él sabía qué carajo estaba sucediendo o por qué estaba pasando. Pero no lo admitiría abiertamente, _¿verdad?_

Sorpresivamente, la expresión de Alice se relajó tenuemente y él pudo notar cómo toda la tensión que antes mantenía en su apostura, se esfumaba al instante.

—Bien jugado, Tom. Continuaremos con las preguntas y respuestas otro día entonces —replicó ella, esbozando una muy tenue sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Me parece bien. ¿Te veo luego entonces? —inquirió él, tendiéndole la mano en un ademán para estrechar la suya.

Y Alice, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, estrechó su mano y asintió.

-.-

Aquella noche, Tom soñó nuevamente con la extraña criatura sin rostro. O al menos, _creyó_ hacerlo.

El típico olor a humedad le llegaba hasta la nariz. Parpadeó, y sus ojos azules tardaron un par de segundos en enfocar el imponente rostro de Salazar Slytherin, plasmado en la gigantesca estatua donde se escondía su preciado basilisco en la Cámara de los Secretos. Un insistente goteo repiqueteaba en la sala, haciendo un tenue y prolongado eco a su alrededor, y el aire frío por un momento le caló en los huesos, haciéndolo tiritar ligeramente.

Había una extraña sensación de peligro a su alrededor, pero no sabía exactamente qué la provocaba o de dónde provenía. No venía de parte del basilisco, especialmente considerando el hecho de que él no le temía a su, ejem, _mascota_. No, aquella sensación provenía directamente de otro lado, y comenzaba a ser increíblemente frustrante el no saber de dónde.

Hasta que repentinamente, cerca de la entrada, justo en el agua, vio una pálida cabeza emerger de entre las aguas, justo delante de una de las cabezas de serpiente que franqueaban el largo pasillo hasta donde él se encontraba. Él no tenía la mejor vista del mundo, pero desde donde estaba podía atisbar perfectamente que, nuevamente, aquella extraña criatura seguía sin tener rasgos faciales apreciables. Solo había un aura extraña a su alrededor, y el verlo moverse lentamente, no hacia él sino hacia las paredes, comenzó a despertar una marcada sensación de repelús en el joven. Sensación que se vio acrecentada al notar cómo la figura lograba llegar hasta las paredes y, emergiendo por completo del agua, comenzaba a moverse por las mismas, escalando y moviéndose de forma rápida como las lagartijas.

Tom sintió que unas sutiles náuseas acudían a su estómago velozmente: Aquella criatura se movía a cuatro patas, al igual que la otra con la que había soñado la última vez, la extraña criatura de ojos dorados al otro lado del Lago Negro. Sus largos dedos permanecían extendidos conforme la criatura movía sus manos de forma frenética para avanzar cada tramo de pared, sus rodillas estaban ligeramente separadas del concreto y se veía que el resto de su peso recaía sobre los dedos de sus pies, doblados completamente en punta para poder facilitarle más el movimiento.

Y justo cuando Tom decidió que ya era hora de que su basilisco se encargase de aquel ser, un extraño resplandor rojo lo cegó y lo hizo despertar, jadeando casi hasta el punto de sentir asfixia, bañado en sudor y tendido a todo lo largo de su colchón.

—Suficiente. Bajaré por un maldito vaso de agua y volveré a la cama —masculló de forma tajante, atusándose el desordenado y húmedo cabello con visible mal humor.

En la cama contigua, Avery, quien había decidido pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts también por mero fastidio de ir hasta su casa, roncaba sonoramente. Las cortinas de su cama estaban descorridas y Tom pudo ver, desde su propia cama, cómo su compañero yacía despatarrado, con la cabeza hundida en el hueco entre su almohada y el colchón, con la boca abierta y un brillante hilo de saliva deslizándose por su barbilla. Casi lo envidió: Seguramente aquel imbécil soñaría con cosas más inocuas e intrascendentales que le permitirían dormir tranquilo. En cambio, allí estaba él, teniendo que bajar hasta la Sala Común como alma en pena solo para buscar un simple vaso de agua, con la creencia estúpida de que quizás eso aliviaría la extraña sensación que se había anidado en la boca de su estómago.

Colocándose las pantuflas y haciendo el mínimo de ruido, bajó por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Todavía había un par de antorchas encendidas, cosa que lo extrañó ligeramente. Hasta que le echó un rápido vistazo al reloj que yacía justo encima de la chimenea y no pudo evitar extrañarse de nueva cuenta: Eran apenas las doce y media de la noche. Sabía a la perfección que él tenía el sueño demasiado ligero, pero ya le estaba comenzando a resultar bastante preocupante el estar perdiendo horas y horas de sueño por estar teniendo pesadillas o sueños rarísimos y luego estar despertando entre horas durante la madrugada. Especialmente porque al día siguiente amanecía bastante cansado, y si bien no era tan grave ya que no le había sucedido durante días con clases ya que ese lunes retomaban el año escolar; no quería ni pensar en cómo demonios lidiaría con ello si semejantes episodios comenzaban a volverse crónicos. Él no tenía tiempo para tamañas tonterías, por lo que decidió que al día siguiente iría a la enfermería y le pediría algo a la señora Pomfrey para acabar con tantos sueños raros de una vez por todas.

La Sala Común se veía casi abandonada aquella madrugada. No sabía si era cosa de que el exceso de alumnos era lo que le daba ese aire _"cálido"_ al castillo o qué, pero hasta él tenía que admitir que los pasillos se sentían más fríos de lo normal por las noches. No era cosa de las mazmorras, donde estaban los dormitorios de Slytherin, ni era cosa de aquella única noche, no. Había algo en el aire, y el joven heredero de Salazar no pudo evitar asociarlo con el extraño sueño que había tenido momentos antes.

Casi riéndose ante su condenada ocurrencia, Tom siguió avanzando hasta donde reposaba la mesita con varios vasos y una jarra grande con agua fresca. Se sirvió con cierta parsimonia, llenando el vaso hasta el tope. Conforme su vista se desviaba hacia las ventanas e, inconscientemente, pensaba nuevamente en buscar algún atisbo del calamar gigante, no pudo evitar recordar aquel extraño episodio que había tenido frente a la chimenea durante la madrugada del primero de Enero. Ahora que lo meditaba muchísimo más, sentía que la extraña criatura de su sueño, el del Lago Negro, era un tanto similar a la rarísima presencia con la que había delirado aquella madrugada. Si bien la otra era visiblemente corpórea y la que había salido de la chimenea, o la que él había creído que había salido de la chimenea, era casi tan translúcida como un fantasma; eran bastante similares. No hubo un resplandor dorado que él pudiese asociar con ojos, como los que claramente tenía la figura del lago, pero sentía, y no sabía explicar cómo o por qué, que aquel par de seres eran similares. Y no precisamente en el hecho de que habían salido de algún recoveco extraño de su cabeza.

Para cuando Tom terminó de tomar su vaso de agua, la extraña sensación con la cual se había despertado había desaparecido casi por completo, dejándolo únicamente con unas cuantas carcajadas burbujeando en su garganta y pugnando por salir. Definitivamente estaba dejando que cavilaciones y sueños raros lo apartasen de sus pensamientos habituales. Meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa socarrona, ratificó su decisión de ir a la enfermería en cuanto amaneciese. Volvería a la cama y al día siguiente, toda esa amalgama de rarezas simplemente desaparecerían de sus horas de sueño y de su cabeza y punto. Estaba decidido.

Hasta que se giró para dejar el vaso, ya vacío, en la misma mesita donde lo había encontrado junto con la jarra; y se topó con que en la base de las escaleras estaba posada una figura en la oscuridad. No podía apreciar nada gracias a la penumbra en la que se encontraban, pero podía vislumbrar una larguísima, y relativamente alborotada, cabellera. Y un resplandor rojizo, tan brillante como los rubíes del reloj de puntos de Gryffindor.

—¿Quién-? —comenzó a musitar.

Pero en un parpadeo, la figura ya no estaba allí y una de las antorchas titiló hasta apagarse, dejándolo más que antes en la oscuridad.

-.-.-

Nuevamente, Tom despertó, sudoroso y agitado, jadeando sonoramente. La luz del sol atravesaba las frías aguas del lago, aclarándolas tenuemente, y dándole al chico la certeza de que había amanecido. Certeza que se hizo más acentuada al ver que la cama de Avery, totalmente desarreglada, yacía completamente vacía contigua a la suya.

El extraño sabor a óxido y sal en la boca de Tom le alborotó unas muy ligeras náuseas. Sentía la saliva pastosa y espesa, como si no hubiera bebido agua. Con la respiración más acompasada, se secó el sudor con la manga del pijama, conforme se preguntaba si también habría estado soñando con haber bajado a la Sala Común por agua en mitad de la noche. Es decir, por consiguiente, tendría que haber soñado también con aquella figura de larga cabellera y ojos rojos y brillantes en medio de la oscuridad, ¿verdad?

 _¿Verdad?_

-.-

—Hombre, lo siento. Te vi demasiado cómodo en tu cama y me dio penita despertarte —balbució Avery con la boca llena de pastelillos de queso.

Con los ojos ardiendo de cansancio, Tom le echó una mirada asesina a Avery, quien se encogió de hombros y volvió a clavar la vista en su plato repleto de pastelillos.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si madame Pomfrey tendrá ya la enfermería abierta? —gruñó Tom, frotándose los ojos mientras le daba un trago a su jugo de calabaza.

—Imagino que sí, Tom —respondió Nott—. Digo, anoche el imbécil que tenemos aquí —continuó, señalando a Avery, que seguía comiendo como si estuviese aspirando la comida más que comiéndola en sí—, se emborrachó y tuvo que levantarse temprano para ver si la enfermería estaba abierta, ya sabes, para que madame Pomfrey le diera algo para la resaca.

—Y supongo que estaba desocupada, puesto que veo a Avery igual que siempre —replicó Tom. Tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y no veía el momento de terminar su desayuno para arrastrarse hasta la enfermería.

—Seh —respondió Avery con la boca llena—. Madame Pomfrey me dio de beber algo y me mandó a comer. Y me siento jodidamente bien.

 _"Bien por ti, estúpido"_ , gruñó mentalmente Tom.

—Los veo en un rato entonces —replicó Tom lacónicamente, dejando el vaso de jugo vacío y levantándose para salir del comedor.

Y justo cuando ya iba llegando a la salida del Gran Comedor, su estómago dio un vuelco al ver la espigada figura de Alice cruzando por el pasillo hacia el comedor y topándose de frente con él. La dorada mirada de la muchacha fue un fiel reflejo de su expresión de sorpresa, incluso si sentía que sus ojos no se habían abierto lo suficiente gracias al ardor por el cansancio.

—Oh, hola Riddle —musitó Alice, haciendo una sutil inclinación con su cabeza a modo de saludo y dedicándole una amplia, pero cerrada, sonrisa—. Veo que ésta vez soy yo quien te encuentra y no al revés.

Y Tom no pudo evitar notar que la muchacha se veía menos pálida y ojerosa que de costumbre. De hecho, se veía más animada y menos enfermiza. Se veía más _humana_.

—Sí. Un poco raro, considerando que tú eres una de las primeras en estar aquí en el Gran Comedor.

—No sentí que hubiera amanecido, por eso me quedé durmiendo un rato más.

Los dorados ojos de Alice esbozaron una expresión de confusión al detallarlo mucho más, y a Tom se le volvió a alborotar el sentimiento de sospecha que había tenido el día anterior durante su conversación en el lago.

—Te ves decaído y ojeroso. ¿Estás enfermo?

—No en realidad.

—Adivinaré —replicó ella, esbozando nuevamente una amplia y abierta sonrisa—: Tuviste una muy mala noche.

—A diferencia de ti, por lo que veo —respondió Tom. No sabía por qué se sentía tan irritado, y el no saberlo lo irritaba incluso más.

Los ojos de la muchacha se estrecharon conforme ella sonreía con un ápice de compasión que no le pasó desapercibido al chico. Provocándole, cómo no, más irritación.

—Es algo que no se repite de forma frecuente. Tengo horarios de sueño muy malos.

—Sí, puedo imaginarlo —replicó el chico—. Te dejo. Voy a la enfermería por algo para resolver el estado en el que amanecí hoy.

Y haciendo una tenue y corta pausa para darle una suave palmada en el hombro, Alice ladeó su cabeza para mirar a Tom con notable interés.

—No te preocupes, ya verás que Madame Pomfrey te dará algo para que puedas dormir mejor —y estrechando sus clarísimos ojos, esbozó una tenue sonrisa—. _Mañana dormirás bien_.

Y, haciendo nuevamente una reverencia a modo de despedida, Alice se alejó de él para ir a sentarse completamente sola a desayunar. No le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que le echaron Avery y Nott, y no pudo evitar sentirse incluso más irritado y perturbado que antes.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con su cabeza?

* * *

 _¿Les he dicho que a veces es muy frustrante mi día a día? Lo digo porque luego de meses de bloqueo, ocupaciones y demás cosas, éste capítulo, aunque corto, salió en un día completo. Un día en el cual tuve sueñecitos medio parecidos a los de Tom en éste capítulo. Qué pena que en mi país el té está caro y no puedo comprar para dormir mejor y dejar de soñar con vainas tan raras. Pero bueno, o comes una vez al día o bebes té, la vida de una venezolana no es fácil._

 _BTW, reconozco que soy mala para la creatividad en algunos casos. No sé, me pareció como bonito que hubiera una Madame Pomfrey cada generación en Hogwarts, literalmente hablando. Ya saben, para que la vocación venga en las venas y bla, bla, bla. Igual es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor y le tengo un cariñito al personaje de Madame Pomfrey, aunque ésta no sea la Poppy Pomfrey que todos conocemos._

 _Por cierto, graciosamente tengo una bruja gnoma en WoW llamada Poppy. No sé por qué cuando leo el nombre en algún lado, me echo a reír._

 _En fin, gracias por seguir aquí. Espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo, y espero de nueva cuenta que hayan disfrutado éste corto pero bizarro capítulo. Cualquier cosa, sugerencia, postrecito, tomatazo o merengada de vainilla que quieran dejarme, el área de reviews está a la orden. Un fuerte abrazo a todos y nos leemos en un siguiente capítulo._

 _ **Mara W.**_


End file.
